Der Riese/Radio Messages
For a video of the radio messages, see external link. Message 1 The Message 1 radio can be found in the spawning room, beside a barrel on the right hand side of the descending stairs. It is a smaller hand-held radio. Script: "Stand" Zombie Groans. "Stand up." Zombie Groans. "Good. Look at me." Snaps Fingers "Over Here! Good. Now walk forward." Zombie Groans and walks. "Excellent. Further. Keep coming. It's all right. Stay there. Calm down. I order you..." Zombie attacks. "Kill it." Gunfire. Zombie dies. "Bring me another." Static. Message 2 The Message 2 radio can be found on a shelf at the stairs in the teleporter room behind the initial mystery box spawn point. It is a larger black radio. Script: Loud static. Man 1: "Initiating test number three. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power." Power is activated. Man 2: "Look. Oh my God." Man 1: "Get a hold of yourself and clean that up. Test number three: unsuccessful. Test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects. Clean up the test chamber and recallibrate the system. Let's do it again..." Static. Message 3 The Message 3 radio can be found in a cremation oven under the stairs leading to the main teleporter. It might be hard to see it being black on black. Script: Loud static. Dog barks. Maxis: "Edward tie the damn thing down. We can't have it running around during the test. " Dog wimpers. Edward: "It's tied down now Doctor Maxis." Maxis: "Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power. Power is activated. Edward: "Searching for vitals. No readings doctor. Doctor Maxis we've done it. Maxis: "Don't be foolish. Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system now!" Static. The final word in this message is presumed to be now but static cuts the w'' off. Message 4 The Message 4 radio can be found in the room with the collapsed drawers leaning on one another in the corners. The radio is in between one of the drawer heaps. '''Script:' Static. Maxis: "Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power. Power is activated. Damn it Edward. Did you set up the device correctly? " Edward: "Yes Doctor. As per your specifications" Maxis: "If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual your incompetence has... What?" Edward: " Do you hear that Doctor?" Maxis: "Quiet you fool. Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well open the door." Edward: "Doctor I don't think..." Maxis: "Open the door now." Door opens. Dog growls. Samantha: "Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" Maxis: "Damn it Samantha I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here." Edward: "Yes Doctor." Samantha screams. Samantha: "What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!" Maxis: "Come back here. Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl honey. Gently Samantha. That's not fluffy anymore. We must get out of here. Door closes Maxis: "What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now Samantha: "Dad. I'm scared." Maxis: "Don't. Stay by me Samantha." Edward: "Goodbye Doctor Maxis." Power is activated. Edward laughs. Static. This message allows the hearing of the creation of the Hellhounds and explains why they appear in balls of electricity. The spawning randomly is most likely because of the use of teleporters. Message 5 This message can be found in the underground passageway off of the Teleporter Room behind the mystery box. Script: Static. Maxis: "Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. Well I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transferrence has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we not only find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis." Static. This message shows that the teleporters worked before Maxis's death. It also makes mention of Area 51, although not directly, stating that they have a large amount of Element 115. This links to the co-ordinates of the base in the message of Shi No Numa. Shi No Numa is most probably where Maxis gained his supply of 115. At the end of the message when he says to win this damned war hints that it took place during World War II. External Links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dnrceOUp_8 Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese